The Two as One Forever
by Ellena Tyler
Summary: Another Take on Journey's End. Now before you run screaming, just give it a chance? Please? It will be worth it!


**I don't own Doctor Who**

**Okay, the Plot Bunnies are threatening me again, so this is another Journey's End Spin-off, here's hoping this one is actually unique!**

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna smiled, happy that her best friend was finally getting the chance he so deserved, finally getting to have a little bit of happiness.

He spun around, the look of disbelief and love and hope on his face was so happy Donna almost didn't recognize him. The happiness that was spreading across his face as he turned completely toward the life-changing blonde at the end of the street suited him so well, and the grief-ridden man who had lived in the TARDIS since Canary Warf vanished, leaving a new and better man in his wake. "Rose." He whispered, hardly daring to believe she was really there even as his converse clad feet rapidly ate up the pavement. He was running towards her, but he was hardly aware of it, his entire attention taken up by drinking in the details of her face, the one person in the whole of creation who he truly needed.

This was it. She finally saw him. The years she had spent learning all about dimensional travel and building that godforsaken machine were all worth it. She saw his eyes, permeated by hope and love and she smiled. She dropped her gigantic gun that she hadn't really wanted to take but Mickey forced her to, saying that 'it will keep you safe'. Anything to get to her Doctor faster. They were so close to each other, neither of them noticed Jack appearing in the nick of time and unknowingly ending up on the receiving end of a Dalek ray meant for the Doctor. He quickly woke up from death, and shot the pepper pot monster.

Rose and her Doctor didn't even notice this though. They finally collided, after two painful years into one hug that said it all. "Doctor." Rose's voice broke, and she started to cry. Loosening his hold on her just the smallest bit, the Doctor reached up and brushed her tears away with his hand. She reached up, her hands tangling in his hair. "God I missed that hair." She said with a watery chuckle.

He was trying to hold back his own tears and she just had to say something like that. A single solitary tear trickled down out of his eye as well. "Hello." He choked out. A single word stolen out of their old carefree banter that could mean so much.

"Hello." She replied. Her hands that were tangled in his hair came down to cradle his face, and she leaned in, standing on her tip toes as she pressed her lips to his.

If you had asked him a little over four years ago, back when he wore leather and had ears as big as elephants, if he thought that a human could break down his careful emotional barriers and actually make him love her, he would have laughed, calling you crazy. Now, however, after being separated for the two most painful years of his life, even more painful than losing his planet and people, he couldn't do anything about it. The careful walls he had set up to safeguard his broken heart rained down around him and he found out that he truly meant it when he kissed her back with all the feeling he could muster. It was out of character for the brooding man he had become, but it really felt right. All too soon, he broke away. "Rose Tyler," He said. "I love you."

She beamed back at him. "I love you too you daft alien." She tearfully replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Donna softly cleared her throat from near the TARDIS. When she had the full attention of the couple, she pointed at Jack, who was somewhere between tearing up and laughing, and then to the TARDIS. "Um, I know this is really important and everything, but the eminent destruction of the known universe is kind of important right now."

The Doctor cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed that his best friend had just seen him in an extremely romantic moment. Then he turned back to Rose. "Will you kindly accompany me to the TARDIS Miss Tyler?" He asked, slipping back into their old speech pattern.

"Why I would be simply delighted." She said in the sort of posh accent that he always found hilarious. Well, not quite as funny as her terrible Scottish accent, but pretty good.

**The Plot Bunnies threatened me so here's a little something for all you awesome peoples!**

**PS Reviews are yummy bananas!**


End file.
